


Alone

by Blue_Night



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshot Requests [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Issues, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Roman has issues and Patton does his best
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshot Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877872
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Request by SmolWoofles (Wattpad)  
> "Royality?"
> 
> Trigger Warnings  
> Abandonment issues  
> Panic attack  
> Brief mention of death

Roman ran his hands through his messy red curls in a vain attempt to calm himself down. Patton would be back soon, wouldn't he..? No, Patton was different, he wouldn't leave Roman like everyone else had. But...everyone would leave him eventually...wasn't that what Mark had said right before he left..?  
Roman drew in a shaky breath, only for it to stop short as panic coiled itself around his lungs and tightened painfully. Tears brimmed in his eyes, world blurring as his breaths continued to come in short gasps. He screwed his eyes shut to try and quell the panic buzzing in his skull. Patton wasn't coming home. He was going to leave Roman forever. Oh God he was gonna die alone and - and -  
Roman's panicked thoughts were interrupted by his ring tone. He examined the number through his blurred vision before answering and bringing the phone up to his ear with shaking hands. Patton's voice calmed his panicked spiral a little. "Hey hun. Is..." Patton paused. "What's wrong RoRo..?"  
"M's - sorry..." Roman stammered. "I - I'm trying, I sw - swear..."  
"Roman..." Patton's tone softened significantly. "I know you are and I'm proud of you. You're doing so much better than you were when we started dating. Now, remember the breathing exercise? In for four." Roman took a breath in. "Hold for seven." He held his breath, shoulders hitching as he nearly breathed out. "Out for eight." He blew out a breath, a little too quickly. "Okay, one more time. In for four." Roman breathed in. "Hold for seven." He had a much easier time holding his breath this time. "Out for eight." Roman exhaled, panic mostly disapated. "You feeling a little better?" Patton asked softly.  
"Y - Yeah...thank you..."  
"No need to thank me, sweetheart. I'm on my way home, do you want me to stay on the phone?"  
"Please?"  
"Of course, my prince. Why don't you get the weighted blanket out of the closet and maybe my cat hoodie if you think that'll help." Roman did as instructed, pulling Patton's hoodie over his head. It wad several sizes too big but the smell of peppermint and slightly burnt cookies was so comforting. It was almost like Patton was right here.

Patton pulled into the drive, getting out the car and locking it. "Ro, I'm just outside the front door so I'm gonna hang up now, okay?"  
"Okay..." Patton ended the call and gently pushed the door open and made his way upstairs. Roman was curled up under the weighted blanket, red curls poking out from under the cat eared hood. "Hi sweetie..." Roman looked up at the sound of Patton's voice. "Hey Pattycake." Patton lay down on the bed next to him, wrapping an arm around the smaller man as he snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry Roman, I know it's hard for you when I work late."  
"S'not your fault I've got issues..." Roman mumbled back, voice muffled due to his face being buried in Patton's chest.  
"Well, I'm here now. I'm never going to leave you, I promise." Patton got no response, his boyfriend already asleep on his chest. Patton smiled, letting sleep claim him too


End file.
